


Anything You Have In Mind

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Beach Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A beach trip that Sojiro invites him onto to keep Ren and Futaba apart makes for an awkward mess when Ann tries to keep the overprotective dad at bay so her friends can get some alone time, and between a new skimpy bikini and an impressive bulge in some shorts, Ann ends up getting more than she bargained for. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Sakura Sojiro/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Anything You Have In Mind

There was a lot about the prospect of a nice day at the beach together that was maybe a little bit thrown by the fact that Sojiro decided to come along. Rare was the chance to meet up with Ren, but a trip to the beach had been planned with them going closer to where he lived so he could come hang out with them, and everything seemed perfectly set up. Right up until Sojiro insisted he come along. "To chaperon Futaba," he said, knowing that his adopted daughter and Ren were getting closer. He wanted to do something to stop that and to keep them from making out. He didn't say as much, but everyone understood the intention just fine.

No matter how well meaning a presence Sojiro wanted to have, he was putting a damper on thins. So much of the plan had involved Ren and Futaba having alone time, probably to sneak off and fuck. Everyone felt awkward the whole trip over, constantly looking at Sojiro to see where his eyes were, to see how overbearing a dad he was going to be.

Which for Ann meant that nobody was paying anywhere near much attention to her hot new swimsuit: a mostly light blue number with scandalously thin side-tie straps. Its lower bottom piece hugged her hips and bared more ass cheek than was appropriate in the least, seemingly ready to unravel with the fainest tug at the tie, while the top piece contained her perky, round breasts with great difficulty, again merely an unraveling of the knot behind her back away from being exposed completely. She thought she would be hitting the beach perky and confident after compliments aplenty from her friends, but Ren and Futaba were both paranoid, and what focus people did have on things other than Sojiro's overbearing dad act was on Ren himself. Rightfully so, but it still stung.

Some random guys all around were appreciating her. That was something at least; Ann always knew she could count on the approval and adoration of strange men she didn't know staring at her. It wasn't her proudest moment, but she tried to take solace in what she had and work around her frustrations to try and achieve something decent and sensible, even if she really had no idea what was going on here. "What a waste of this perfect good bikini reveal," she lamented, sighing and lying limp on the beach with her brow furrowed.

When Futaba leaned over to Ann and asked, "Can you do me a favour, please?" Ann already knew what was coming. She tightened up, dreading the reality of the words about to be shared and the frustration of how she was going to have to fucking say yes to it too, like a good friend should.

"What do you need?" Ann asked, feigning surprise about what was coming.

"I was hoping you could find some way to distract dad." Sheepish, nervous, frustrated, Futaba was on exactly what Ann expected her to be. "I don't really know how, but just... Ten minutes, you know? So I can break away from everyone else with Ren."

Ann had to be a good friend and a good wingman. She didn't 'have' to be, but she had to be. "I'll do it," she said. "I don't really know how to keep him busy for ten minutes, but I'll try." On the inside, Ann was screaming. She hadn't the faintest idea how to keep someone she barely knew busy for ten minutes, and surely Sojiro was going to suspect something of her. She felt so confused and furious, wishing this hadn't gone the way it had at all, but there wasn't much she could do now. Ann had to be the friend for everyone.

When the time was right and she had a moment of downtime to act in, Ann motioned toward the older man. "Sojiro? Could I talk to you in private for a second?'

The reaction on Sojiro's face was a strange one to Ann. At first it seemed startled, which did make enough sense to her, but somewhere in that process, she there was a moment of realization on his face. Ann didn't understand it, but he seemed to be very much aware of something. What exactly that was, Ann remained clueless about, furrowing her brow and wondering what she was walking into as she led the older man out somewhere more secluded, really only having the intention of getting him out of the way and breaking his line of sight to Futaba and Ren, something he hadn't done since arriving. There had to be some answer to all of this, and she felt she would find it if she held steady and let this all play out.

Once they got behind the wooden changing booth stall though, Ann felt eyes on her. She turned around to notice Sojiro's eyes had been squarely fixed upon her ass through the whole thing, and now she shivered in worry, a pressure that left her feeling ogled. Sojiro wasn't hiding it either, and as she turned to face him, his gaze drifted up her fit and trim body, along her waist, to her ample chest, then back down her legs again. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, but his voice sounded smoother than usual, sounded welcoming. He knew what was happening here. At least, he thought he knew, and stood ready at the edge of fucking this ripe model who hung around with his daughter.

An realized too late that he thought this was a come-on, that she was being confused for someone trying to pick him up, and that he was into it. She burned up in worry and shame, a heated, embarrassed mess of things very quickly washing over her in utter dismay and terror. She wasn't the least bit ready for the idea of fucking Sojiro, not something she had come here to do at all. And yet, as she stood there and felt his eyes on her body, an oddly exhibitionistic sense of welcome, ready heat hit her. An embarrassing feeling she didn't want, but nonetheless one that swept slowly over her body.

Worse still was that her eyes drifted down low enough now that Ann realized he was already half hard. His swim trunks bulged out with an indecent lump of his half-erect cock, and Ann's first impulse was one of embarrassment and shock. But what mattered, in practice, was Ann's second impulse. Which was to realize just how big the strain in his shorts was. That was a big cock, and it was hardening under her eyes as Sojiro watched her stare at it. "You like it, don't you?" he asked.

Chewing her lip, the most bizarre back and forth sensations washed over Ann. She had no idea what to think and was in way over her head even considering the factors behind this situation, so embarrassing and shameful a possibility. Fucking Futaba's dad. A man more than twice her age. A man who could have been her father. Ann wasn't into 'older men' like that. Guys in their twenties and great shape, maybe. But this? It was over the line, and yet she felt the wild temptation doing to her things so indecent and welcome, so powerful. Ann didn't feel like she could refuse something like this, wriggling and burning up with a shameful vigor so powerful and desirous.

Or, more simply, Ann was a size queen and Sojiro's cock was huge.

"I'm really impressed," she said, finally looking up from his cock and toward him. Ann needed to be a distraction; it looked like this was fated to be it. "Can I see the whole thing?"

"Of course you can." Reaching into his trunks, Sojiro fished out an absolute monster of a prick, and Ann fell to her knees in surprise. "Eager. I didn't think you'd be this quick about it."

"I shouldn't... The others will get suspicious about why we're gone so long. What if Futaba comes looking for you?"

"I'll tell her I've gone to the car right now," Sojiro said, falling into the trap of Ann's 'concerns'. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Futaba about needing something, playing perfectly into Ann's hands. "With that done, I think we have all the time we need. Now, are you going to suck on it, or could I take that top off and fuck those tits?"

"Why not both?" Ann asked with a dizzy giggle, and brought her lips down onto Sojiro's cock with an embarrassingly hot need now to prove what she was ready to do, how willing she was to get at his dick. It was scandalous and definitely wrong, but it provided her with the way out she needed, an easy chance to keep him away from Futaba and to scratch the growing itch inside of her. Everything Ann saw here, she wanted, and there felt like no good reason to contain those feelings or hold back the utter joy taking hold of her.

Greedy licks slithered around the head of Sojiro's cock, and Ann found herself on the receiving end of the most indecent and brilliant swells of utter desire, pleasures more potent than she felt reasonably capable of dealing with now, so full of lust and confused, dizzy heat, embarrassed that she wanted the cock of a man so much older than her this badly, but she just couldn't resist these feelings now, throwing herself into the deep end and embracing the idea that truly, all she wanted was to suck on this mighty prick. "I only see cocks this big in porn," she whined, staring dizzily u pat him as she brought kisses down upon his shaft. "It's so huge."

"Would you believe me if I said when I was a younger man I did some porn?" Sojiro snickered, standing over Ann feeling like a young man again. His size clearly drew her in, but Sojiro was certain she had a thing for older men that coloured what she was doing, and it wasn't like Ann was about to complain or argue against any of that now.

Ann didn't care if he was telling the truth or not, she just wanted more. Shoving forward and greedily taking him into her mouth, Ann let the pleasure take her, ready to explore her reckless desires and their most hungry, furthest conclusions, detached from sense or control now as every motion of her head served a deeper, lustier need. As far as Ann was concerned, she simply didn't need restraint now, she just needed to give in, working back and forth with a deep reverence for every inch of his mighty shaft, trying her best to service it all with, sucking and slurping around the shaft she struggled to get her mouth to fit around. This was the sort of dick a size queen like Ann never thought she'd be able to see, let alone get fucked by, but the stars had aligned and now without hesitation, Ann turned playing distraction into a very lucrative and effective way to get what she craved.

Back and forth her head rocked, sloppy sucking noises luridly announcing the reckless joys that Ann sought, a craving and a desperation that didn't leave a second of rest or control. A voice in the back of Ann's head told her to slow down, that she wouldn't be an effective distraction if she made him nut in her mouth in a matter of seconds, but she dint' care; she wanted him to cum as fast as she could make him, to get him to blow his load and show her the good time she damn well deserved, no matter what he did or how lurid it all was. Just faster, greedier, hungrier along his dick. Being slow kept his cock out of her twat, and she wanted him inside her as fast as possible.

"You really know your way around a cock," Sojiro groaned, his hands seizing her twintails, "but I like things a lot rougher. "With one sudden and very rude slam down, he pulled her onto his cock, wasting no time in forcing his way into Ann's throat, making her choke and struggle nuder the suddenness of his cock claiming her so deep, and there was no greater joy than being able to feel these chaotic swells of passion take hold. Ann choked, eyes going wide as she felt the pressure hit her, but she didn't shy away from it, didn't hesitate to give in and lean into the tailspin, all the chaos and the panic doing to her things hotter and more intriguing by the second. Ann wanted more, and wanted to see how far she'd be taken if she let herself sink into this madness.

Drool dripped down from Ann's chin and onto the sand as Sojiro's cock stretched out her throat, subjecting it to the most reckless treatment he could muster. Sojiro felt young again, fucking some pretty model who was happy to gag and struggle on his cock, hidden out behind the changing booth on the beach and taking a big risk in the process. he was no longer a father trying to keep some miscreant out of his daughter, he was a hung stud getting his cock sucked by a gorgeous woman who knew exactly who to please him, and he had no reason now to contain himself or hold back the desires tearing through him, ready to lose himself.

Ann was overjoyed by how this went, by the chaos and the satisfaction of knowing this was working out. Sucking the best dick she had ever laid eyes on felt like a true joy for her now, and she was unafraid of giving her all to these winding frustrations, not caring about how over the top and ridiculous this was. She wanted it, and that was reason enough for Ann to let go of restraint and concerns, to embrace the pleasures and explore them. It couldn't be too wrong to let herself unwind like this, and clearly Sojiro needed something like this too, always cooped up in his coffee shop.

With her hair being as handlebars and a wild expression of utter ecstasy doing to her such dizzy and exciting things, Ann felt herself unable to resist Sojiro and everything he did to her, wishing she understood all these wild sensations and the way that they made her ache, made her bikini bottoms feel cling to her skin from the dripping need that oozed from her pussy, much as the spit dripped from her chin and down onto the sand. Accepting this treatment, Ann let her fuck her mouth, let him plunder her throat, let this older man feel young again using her taut teen body for his own pleasures, and she was ashamed of how much she wanted his cock to fill her up now, but she was determined to get it even if it represented a strange step over the line and a plunge into pure madness.

"I always knew you were the dirty one," Sojiro groaned. "Saw you sitting there with the others, looking up to no good. And now you're on your knees sucking the cock of a man who could be your father instead of sitting on the beach with your friends. I knew I was right about you." Faster he bucked, getting greedier and wilder in the pace he struck and the reckless show of utter greed and lust driving his hips on without a care. Ann could have objected to these words, could have railed against the idea of being put into a box and labeled with such expectation; she was used to fighting those, used to having to shove those things away and stand up for herself as not that kind of girl. But here, she submitted, gave in, let this older man with a huge cock tell her what she was and get away with everything.

Which proved every word she was supposed to be against. It infuriated her, but not enough to stop her.

Sucking faster, needier, showing herself to be every bit the wanton whore that he wanted her to be, Ann didn't slow down as he blew his load in her mouth. She whined, taking his cum and swallowing it like a good girl, whining as pleading, hungry eyes stared up at the older man and showed ready, meek acceptance of his every demand. She couldn't help it; she needed this, and as he withdrew from her mouth, Ann opened up wide to show off to him how she had swallowed every last drop.

"Guess it's good that I have you over here, shouldn't let you go corrupting my daughter." Sojiro didn't have much room to talk about decency though, as he reached around Ann's back and undid the tie on her bikini top, making it fall down and exposing her ample chest. "Best if I keep you here a little bit longer."

"Mmm, yes, you should," Ann moaned, grabbing her perky rack and bringing it forward, wrapping her breasts around his cock and letting her playful side shine. "You're such a good father, keeping a dirty little slut like me away from your pure little girl, but that's fine, an older man to fuck me straight might be what I need." Working up and down along the cock with a growing sense of quivering need, confused desire washed over Ann, as she blurted out a needy, "Maybe you could be my daddy too."

The utter desperation with which Sojiro's cock began to throb when Ann said that made her giggle in surprise; she wasn't expecting him to be this turned on and committed, but she also wasn't expecting to be this turned on by the idea herself, as Sojiro's hands grabbed hold of Ann's perky chest and began to grope her over her palms. "Give Daddy as good a titfuck as you can, and he'll help you act like a good girl.'

The burning excitement and strange, pitched mess of desire that seized hold of Ann left her reeling, unable to control the sudden push downward of her thoughts firing on all cylinders. She worked aggressively forward now, moaning and pushing down the cock, working her whole body in dragging her chest along his dick and satisfying the needs and the desires now taking hold of her. Everything Ann did was a departure from sense and from every last shred of decent, dignified presence she was used to, but everything about it spoke to such a crazed, burning heat inside of her that she didn't care; this was hot beyond reason, and she felt like the only course of action was to throw herself in deeper.

"Daddy's cock is so big, but it seems so pent up. You really needed a bad girl like me to come along and deal with it, and I promise to keep your cock drained." Biting her lip and playing up all the slutty, horny wiles inside of her, Ann continued to express her most crazed and wild desires with little focus or control, just a hard shove deeper into the feelings and sensations that she knew would bring her the pleasure she craved. Working with confidence and vigor along his cock, Ann felt like she had everything perfectly lined up now to make her move.

Futaba's request no longer bothered Ann, a she found herself on the brink of far more fun and pleasure than she'd expected to have not just in being a distraction, but on the beach today at all. She worked faster and more confidently along the big dick, proving herself all too ready and capable of throwing herself into the deep end for these ecstasies, and she wouldn't be topped or contained as she pushed on to seek more of it, to continue unraveling and sinking into the warm and relieving pleasures of playing around with Sojiro. She just hoped that Ren and Futaba were off having more as much fun as she was.

"Do my tits feel good, Daddy?" she asked, whining and cooing as she worked faster, as she tended to his cock with a growing push of desire and frustration, more messy and crazed as she fell deeper into the most confused and wild of ecstasies. All the spit she'd slathered his cock with made the motion smoother, quicker. "Does a pair of big, perky teen tits wrapped around your huge cock make give you everything you wanted today?"

"Fuck, yes," Sojiro groaned. "Keep going. I know that tight teen pussy's getting so wet at the thought of being stretched open around my cock, and after I cum all over your chest, that's where I'm going next."

Ann let out excitable moans, delighted at the prospect and urged to move faster, scrambling to give Sojiro what he wanted and find the swirling, chaotic rush of downward pleasure all driving her wild. Ann was filled with such reckless, embarrassing need, and she had no idea how to control her descent or how to slow down her mad descent. There was too much pleasure to be found here, too many senseless and wild desires coming faster on across her ready body. She was this turned on just from sucking and titfucking his cock, filled with throbbing anticipation wild enough for her to wonder how amazing it would be when she actually got him inside of her.

With bright blue eyes staring up at him and this frenzied urgency to satisfy his cock any cost, Sojiro was deep in his own enthralled joy, getting something he hadn't felt in so long he'd almost forgotten what it was like, and he was able to push harder into it, able to find the joys and sensations his cock had missed in the busy, busy days his life had become. No time to date, no time for women. But now he had one hard at work on his dick with what felt like no effort, and he was happy to ride this out as far as it would go in pursuit of what he craved so deeply. It was Sojiro's time now, and he was going to relish in these pleasures as hard as he could.

"Show me how much you want to cum," she moaned. "Cover my tits, make me feel embarrassed by how hard I made you cum!" Ann felt insatiable now, on the war path as she worked faster, toying with her nipples while she moved her breasts along his dick in faster, more reckless motions, seeking the pleasure in its purest form and letting herself come apart at the seams trying to deal with all of it .She let so overwhelmed and dizzy, toiling in senseless swells of continued ecstasy that brought more and more reminders crashing down upon her that this felt amazing and that she wanted all she could get. "Cum on me, Daddy!"

Sojiro couldn't handle any more .With a hot grunt and a shove of his hips, he blew his load sudden and messy all over Ann's body, a splattering mess of sticky spunk leaving her covered, moaning in chaos and wild fervor, a wanton heat that took her by storm. Most of it landed onto her breasts, but some of it reached up, splattering across her face, laving her scandalized and ecstatic by just how big a mess he could make of her. "Fuck, I needed this!" he grunted, loosing his even bigger load. The combination of all these heavy, hot factors pushed this farther out of line than it had been when she was sucking his cock, and this felt like a big, messy turning point for both of them.

"It's so much cum," Ann whined, biting her lip as her eyes drifted slowly p toward Sojiro, dizzy, hungry. "I hope that wasn't all you had in you, Daddy, I still wanted you to fuck me."

With a rumbling laugh, Sojiro's hands descended upon her breasts again, smearing is cum all over them and spreading his seed out. "I haven't had a date in five years," he said, and there would have been a very frustrated edge to the thought normally, but this time, he felt happy to push his luck. "There's so much more cum where this came from/" With a wicked, growing smile, he slipped down onto the sand, dragging Ann into his lap with him.

Ann went happily, grabbing his rigid cock and pressing it against her body, positioning herself for a size comparison. "This is how deep in me you're going to be?" she asked, straddling his thighs and pressing up firm, marveling t how far past her belly button he went. Ann was a size queen through and through, and no dick got between her legs without getting this size test first so she could marvel at just how ready she was for all this. Wild, smoldering pleasures and a marked lack of sense drove her forward no, pushed her into a position of ready surrender so confused and brazen that she couldn't help herself. She craved the need and the succinct swell of pure desire ready to push her over the edge, and Ann would not be stopped. "I've never been happier, this is the biggest dick I've ever seen. Why don't you take my bottoms off?'

Tugging at the side tie, Sojiro didn't need to do too much at all to make it come off of her and to get at Ann's ripe, snug hole. Full of greedy desire and a wicked, burning need to get what he wanted, he knew he had all the time on his side he needed, pulling her in tighter against him, craving the pleasures now that so suddenly and wildly pulled at him. "Try not to be too loud, I don't need anyone coming over and finding us.

Ann nodded and heaved ,greedily setting herself up in position and then pushing down onto the big cock. She was full of want, but now, more and more, she was full of cock. Big, hard cock filling her up, making her gasp and grip at his sides as she pushed her way down, biting her lip. "So fucking big. Daddy, it's so fucking big." The utter ecstasy that tore through Ann was so brilliant and unexpected, everything she wanted. Probably more than that too, as she twisted in shivering joy, heights of pleasure coming on like wildfire and bringing her deeper expressions of stubborn and will joy. She needed this. All of it.

"That's so tight," Sojiro groaned, his hips rocking upward from blow as he felt the snug embrace of a greedy, ready twat pleading for all she could get. He welcomed it, body winding up into a show of frustration and frenzy coming on like fire, and he wanted was to lean into this. "I forgot how good this felt. Take it deeper."

Nodding and heaving without any care for what she was doing but a craving for more than tore through her deeper, Ann kept moving, wildly pursuing greater joys and a pleasure growing fiercer as she let herself explore the idea of giving everything up. She wanted this, and the sensations ripping through her became a more heavy and tempestuous rush of all the feelings, foggy desires and rushes of pleasure taking tighter hold of her, messier and wilder as she explored how far they could take her and just how good it felt to succumb like she did. The motion of her body so erratically thrown back and forth in desperate and wild joy made for something that felt untamable, and Ann didn't know how to deal with just how sorely he craved all these feelings, hungers that didn't feel like they were really understandable now.

Sojiro didn't really how unbearably, desperately pent up he was until he was in the thick of it, throwing himself faster onward, gripping tightly at Ann's slim waist so he could keep up the pressure and bring greater pleasures and needs crashing down fiercely upon them both. There was no time for control or restraint, and he couldn't remember the last time he let himself get this carried away with something so powerful and so wild. He just kept moving, hammering upward into Ann, groaning through the joy and the frustration of letting himself fall in deeper, a mess of joy and frustration and ecstasy that became more than could possibly be dealt with. There was absolutely no restraint here, no moment where calm and reason came into focus. Just more greedy pleasures, just a stubborn and shameless ecstasy coming on like fire.

"More," Ann whined. "More, Daddy. Fuck me harder. Cum inside me. I want to slip my bikini back on and walk around with your cum in me all day." Ann wasn't used to being this outrageously horny and forward, wasn't sure exactly how to deal with how sorely she craved all these sensations, but she sure as fuck knew she needed more of it, knew she wanted utter surrender. The dominance of her body and the searing joy of getting fucked an filled was all that Ann craved now.

All Sojiro craved, too. Hammering upward, grunting, giving in to the pleasure and allowing himself to succumb to his most base needs, Sojiro was thoroughly, shamelessly turned on, lit up, throwing himself into the pleasure and the deep end without a care, shuddering under something so powerful and confusing and unbelievable, expressing her deepest lusts and a need to take charge that felt like there was just no containing these needs now. Pure, aching pleasure. Nothing to hold him back, nothing to make him feel shame or restraint. Just raw, wild, reckless sensations pursuing something hot and brilliant and unstoppable, driven by ferocious thrills and the need to claim her thoroughly, deeply, hammering on quick a quicker and messier pace as he learned each step of the way down how good it felt to go all out.

Together, they came hard, Ann howling out, "Daddy!" as she hit the peak she had been working toward. An incredible and satisfying orgasm tore through Ann, made for everything she wanted and then some in this dizzy, heaving expression of every joy she craved, not knowing how to hold back the smoldering temptation and desire more fiercely demanding of her. Sojiro came inside her as she hit her peak, as the throbbing, dizzy rush of pleasure pushed him into blowing his load deep into the greedy hole clenching down around his dick, filling her up and making her yell louder. Ann couldn't believe how much cum he pumped into her, but she knew this backed up middle aged man was a treasure trove of indulgence now, and one she refused to resist.

"I feel like a young man again," Sojiro groaned, hands drifting down from Ann's waist, along to her ass. "And I can still go like one."

"Do you want my ass now, daddy?" Ann asked, wiggling her hips and lifting up off her cock. "If you get up, I can give you a little treat."

Continuing to get everything he wanted, Sojiro accepted the offer, drawing away and getting up to his knees in front of Ann, who was down on all fours, ripe butt high in the air as she began to back up toward him, pressing her ass against his cock. Her hips wiggled, shapely rear enticing him, making Sojiro stare down in hunger as she backed her way up against his lap, moaning and cooing in delight the whole time, so wanton and sultry. She ground her butt up against his cock, moving slowly to line things up, and he took hold of his dick, helping her out and guiding his shaft readily u into her waiting hole.

"Ah, Daddy!" Ann whined. She began to grind back, teasing him as she worked her way down onto his cock with slow and careful motions, working him slowly deep into her self with a careless and ready approach, wanting to find a good line to walk and a balance that let her get what she wanted without worrying too much about how messy this all was. "You're so big. I'm happy to be the dirty teenage sex kitten for a horny old man." Looking over her shoulder with a smile and keeping up this slow grind, she worked her butt toward his lap in an enticing show, ready to fall completely into the reckless, crazed heat of her lust.

But Sojiro was having none of that. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his cock, grunting, "An old man can't fuck like this," as he began to rail the poor blonde senseless. He'd let Ann do so much of the work, but now the time to take charge had come, his hips hard at work now in hammering into Ann's tight ass with shameless greed and a vigor that wasn't going to let up.

Cursing and whining as her ass got filled with the huge cock and hammered into so harshly, Ann felt herself spiraling off into dizzy joy, an ecstasy and a panic that she didn't have the first sense of how to control. It was so much pleasure and heat, a wild rush of desire and lust taking her. She wasn't ready fro how Sojiro fucked, for the pent up roughness and aggression behind his thrusts. But he was right; Ann couldn't imagine an old man fucking her like this, the raw energy behind his thrusts leaving her heaving, melting down under the joy and craving all she could get from him. "It's so good. Keep going, you're right. I take it back, you're not an old man at all!"

There was no way Futaba was having as much fun as she was. Ann was overwhelmed by these pleasures and so deep into a lustful frenzy now that she couldn't imagine anyone enjoying sex as much as she was right now. It was incredible, a rush of joy and heat that came on messier, stronger, bucking on without any restraint or concern for what she was doing. Just giving in. Giving up. Exploring everything she did and letting herself utterly come undone.

The wild and excessive pleasures of this raw fucking was exactly what Sojiro needed. Revitalized and on the war path, he kept he pace up harder, faster, recklessly plundering the snug embrace of the greedy hole pleading for all the attention eh could give her. He hammered forward rougher, messier, forcing his cock into the tightest, deepest reaches of her, his balls smacking against her mound as he worked to the hilt int her ass, refusing to slow down or let Ann know anything but the sensation of molten fullness. He was right where he wanted to be, pushing on stronger, craving the mess and the delight f letting everything take charge, and there was absolutely no reason now to hold back.

"Cum in me again. Please, Daddy, make me your slut!" Ann was shameless about how he came again, the raw anal orgasm ripping through her. She knew it was over the line to say any more, but Ann was filled with too much desperate and unraveling need to hold back. "You can have me whenever you want. I'll bend over anywhere for my Daddy, any time he wants it." The promises burned at her throat, but she felt to good to care, pledging herself now to Sojiro and embracing the idea of complete surrender, a thrill and desperation that tore her apart and left her absolutely, hopelessly trashed.

Under the weight of tightness and a desperate blonde teen screaming for him, Sojiro thrust forward and came again, pumping Ann's ass with hot shots of gooey spunk and flooding her, making her squeal and heave, moaning his name louder as her dizzy and helpless spiral of ecstasy became too much t process, irresistible, wild, too good and too wicked. It was joy on a level he couldn't resist, and he filled her up. "I'm going to take you up on that," he groaned ,smacking her ass before he pulled out.

Ann whined, biting her lip as she struggled to keep her upper body upright, almost face planting into the sand as lustful exhaustion washed over her. She couldn't have been happier with this arrangement, and gave one last wiggle of her hips before stuffing her clothes back on over her cum-smeared and cum-dripping body. They were the ones to walk bashfully back toward the others, but most excitingly, Sojiro was far too pleased and satisfied now to be mad at Ren or Futaba, reclining back on the beach the rest of the day with a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
